Recompense
by Roxy-chan-12
Summary: Jack had refrained from messing with any of Bunny's egg hunts and he felt that sort of self-restraint deserved a reward. Though, a lethargic, uncooperative Bunnymund wasn't exactly the "reward" Jack had in mind. He would just have to be a little patient; after all, good comes to those who wait, right? (Late) Easter one-shot*Jackrabbit* Rated M for Jack's "recompense"


**[DISCLAIMER!]: I don't own anything. I hope none of you were under the impression that I did. **

**A/N: Yeah, it's late… Bite me. **

**Sorry it is late, I've just been in a pretty impressive writer's block and I didn't allow myself enough time to do this. This may or may not be my first (posted) M-rated fic… *cough* anyway. This is just a little something I finished at one in the morning so don't judge! *angry face***

**~Roxy~**

* * *

Recompense

Jack had been good.

He hadn't tampered with any of Bunnymund's egg hunts _all day_ (and, for the record, all day meant _all day_—twenty-four hours in _every_ time zone; that's like, _two days_… okay maybe not that long, but it was still a _really _long time for Jack to just sit around and do nothing.) To say the least he deserved a bit of a reward.

And he was hell-bent on getting it.

Though a lethargic, uncooperative Bunnymund wasn't exactly the "reward" Jack had been hoping for.

It was the day after Easter and Jack figured it was safe to drop in on his favorite subject of torment. The Warren was calm and lazy with its pastel flowers that bowed gently in the warm, rolling breeze and the always azure sky; everything was bright and peaceful as per usual, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Bunny since he had arrived. He scoured each burrow, searched behind every rock and around every corner, but there was no sign of the Pooka—well, he couldn't very well get his recompense if there was no Bunnymund around.

"Hey, Bunny? You here?" called the young guardian, walking leisurely through the last stretch of the Warren that he hadn't been to yet. He heard a faint grumble from behind him so with quiet feet, Jack turned on his heel and sauntered in the direction of the subdued noise, coming to stop outside a dark cave he'd somehow missed on his initial scout. The winter sprite ducked in and shuffled a couple inches onto the cool dirt floor of the cave that gradually replaced the lush green grass that covered most of the Warren. "Hehe hey Cottontail." Jack bounced into a crouch balanced on the balls of his feet while he leaned the rest of his weight on his staff. He received another, more annoyed, grunt.

"Rack off."

"Don't I get a 'thank you' or something? I was uncharacteristically out-of-the-way today." Jack hummed, softly tapping the butt of his staff against Bunnymund's foot which was in turn hastily retracted and brought closer to the Pooka's stomach.

"I said _get lost_ Ice Block."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said 'rack off'." Now Jack was being dangerously snide—teetering on the straw that would inevitably break the camel's back and he knew that. He thought that maybe if he riled Bunnymund up enough, he might get what he wanted; though this logic was detrimentally flawed.

"If you don't leave in the next _ten seconds_, I'll kick that bloody smile off your mug."

"Why are you so hostile today?"

"B'cause I'm right knackered and you aren't lettin' me sleep."

Jack sighed; he didn't have so much pride that he couldn't admit defeat, but Bunnymund's truculent nature would cost him.

"Okay, okay; I'll let you sleep, Cottontail, but…" the snow imp paused, leaning his staff on the closest wall of the cave and crawling to where the older guardian laid. Bunnymund cracked an eye open. "I think I'm gonna stick around." Jack flopped down beside the Pooka, staring up into half-lidded, honestly a bit resentful, spring green eyes that rolled tiredly and closed.

"Fine, as long as I get some shut-eye." Bunnymund finally caved, moving to lay on his other side when something—or rather, some_one_—began wriggling their way beneath his crossed arms and against his chest; he shifted to better accommodate the teen who now had his face buried in the fur of the Pooka's chest.

"Oh my god, your fur is so freaking _soft_!" Jack's words came out muffled and caused Bunnymund to grumble something under his breath. The younger guardian chuckled quietly. "Right—sleep."

~0~0~0~

Jack didn't sleep—though he pretended to for the fifteen minutes it took for Bunnymund to fall asleep. As soon as he was sure the Pooka was mulishly unconscious, he shifted so he could more comfortably look up at the older guardian as he ran down a mental list of ways he could get Bunnymund out of his post-Easter funk… and into Jack's pants. Unfortunately, the winter spirit knew that he wouldn't even get a cognizant opportunity for at least two hours based on how beat Bunny had been when he had arrived.

So… two hours. What could Jack do to entertain himself for two hours given his current position? Not much, but he supposed nothing terrible would come from having just a little harmless fun with the snoozing Pooka. It started with a light touch—just an experiment to see just how deeply Bunnymund was sleeping. Luckily, the older guardian didn't react to the gentle contact; so Jack pressed on, raking his fingers through downy gray fur until he reached the crook of Bunnymund's neck. He reached his hand up and stroked one sensitive ear that laid flat from exhaustion—a gesture that earned him a quiet purr. Jack continued this mindless petting for a few solid minutes before deeming it safe to move up a rung on the proverbial ladder of sneaky foreplay. He clasped his hands behind Bunnymund's head to provide him leverage to stretch so he could plant cool kisses along the bottom of the Pooka's jawline. Bunny's arms tightened around Jack's waist, pulling the winter spirit flush against his chest before he stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent into Jack's hair.

Okay, so that was a little close for comfort.

But, Jack happened to be the king of pushing boundaries within inches of breaking, so he only paused for a brief five or six minutes before continuing about where he left off. He went back to littering butterfly light kisses down Bunnymund's neck, but he didn't get very far before the Pooka's drowsy voice interrupted him again.

"…Jack…"

Jack froze, slowly moving cautious bondi blue eyes up as far as he could before he let his head follow. Bunny's eyes were still closed so he seemed to still be out like a light, but just to be sure, Jack unobtrusively whispered the Pooka's name. When he received no response, he assumed he was in the clear. He smirked, feeling rather flattered.

"Aw, Cottontail's dreaming about m—erk!" hands flew to smother a surprised yelp as Bunnymund rolled on to his back, taking Jack with him. The latter fumbled to get into a more comfortable position—which just so happened to involve straddling the Pooka, something Jack wouldn't complain about—and he rested his chin on his arms, staring at Bunnymund. Jack couldn't decide whether he was glad he hadn't woken the older guardian up or if he was disappointed that he still had to wait an hour and a half before that would happen naturally. He decided to settle on the former because he knew how much Bunny needed this sleep and even if he still had a while to wait, he didn't want to rob the Pooka of the necessary rest, though he would never share this soft, kind-heartedness with a conscious Bunnymund. Still, a part of him wished Bunny would wake up already—and it was a pretty big part of him, too.

Jack took a deep breath with all intentions of letting it out in an exasperated sigh, but he was close enough to Bunnymund to take in the earthy scent of petricor that always seemed to linger on the Pooka; and while he still exhaled a sigh, it came out more content than annoyed while he let his head fall over into his crossed arms and slowly shut his eyes.

And between the dimness and warmth of the burrow, the steady beat of Bunnymund's heart in his ear, and pacifying silence of the tired Warren, Jack too fell into a blissfully light sleep.

~0~0~0~

Jack awoke to an affectionate paw stroking his hair while his head rested against a furry knee. He half-heartedly flailed, shooing the paw away, sitting up and sliding into the dip of Bunnymund's lap.

"I see you're awake, Snowflake." Bunny teased, but Jack was obviously less than amused.

"This isn't even how—why are _you_ awake?" He sputtered, making no move to stand—in fact, the winter spirit closed in on Bunnymund's face, narrowing his eyes.

"Why? Was I not s'posed to wake up?"

"Never mind. What's important is that you're awake now." Jack swung one of his legs around so he was once again straddling Bunnymund, though now they were both upright so it was a little different. He wasted no time in feeling around and looking through the confused Pooka's bandolier.

"Er… what are you doin'?"

Jack gave Bunnymund a diluted glare in response to the question before turning his attention back to his fervent search, pulling vials and other small containers from the storage loops, glancing at the non-existent labels, and shoving them back where he found them.

"Well," Jack started, looking over a magenta bottle very intently, popping the cap off and whiffing it before quickly recapping it with a disgusted grimace, "like I said earlier—though you may not remember because you were pretty much burnt out—I was painfully good all day and I think I deserve a bit of a _thank you_." He emphasized the last two words, insinuating something not-so-innocent with a bold hand running casually up and down Bunnymund's side and a mischievous simper aimed at the Pooka who, for the record, was still a bit confused even if he was quickly catching on to the younger guardian's advances. "So, what? Do you have some Vaseline or something in here?"

"What?"

Jack rolled his eyes, looking back up at Bunnymund a couple seconds after returning to his original task. He sat back, scowling at the Pooka with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"You're kidding right?" a few seconds of silence answered the winter spirit's question. He groaned. "Oh, come on! Do you know how long it's been since we've even had a two-way conversation?"

Judging by Bunnymund's blank stare, he didn't, but it was hard to keep track of time when it was the height of Easter season and, in truth, the Pooka hadn't had a mate to worry about for so long he'd nearly forgotten all relationship-etiquette.

Jack groaned again, knocking his head against the older guardian's chest.

"Almost one month!" the snow imp exclaimed and let out a very frustrated sigh, elaborating. "It has been almost one month since the last engaged conversation we had, and don't get me started on how long it's been since the last time we did anything physical!" Jack leaned back again, dragging his hands down his face before tacking on, "that's three months in case you were curious."

Bunnymund visibly cringed. While that stretch of time was really nothing to him, he knew it was probably a much bigger deal to Jack and that was bad enough, but what really drove home the guilt was the realization that he'd practically neglected the younger guardian for so long. Ouch, his responsibility organ. He reached up and cupped Jack's cheek in one of his paws, the other resting on the winter spirit's thigh.

"'M sorry, Ice Block." Bunny muttered, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"Y'know, if you're really sorry, you'll make it up to me." Jack fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, his hands itching to remove it.

Bunnymund produced a stout cylindrical container from his bandolier and held it out to Jack.

"How did I miss that?" the younger guardian took the flat jar, staring at it, perplexed. Bunny shrugged. "Well, whatever." Jack set the container on his leg and hastily removed his hoodie, tossing the incommodious article of clothing aside.

Given his current position, Jack had a particularly difficult time getting out of the rest of his clothes, though he was eventually able to make due and dropped his pants on the heap of fabric that was his dejected hoodie. Once he was comfortably situated again, he grabbed the container from its new home on the ground and unscrewed the cap before scooping a fairly generous amount out with his pointer, middle, and ring fingers.

Jack poised the first digit, screwing his eyes shut in anticipation of his own movements. He really, _really_ wished he could skip this part—it was always sort of weird—but he knew he'd regret it later when he was immobile for a week. Luckily, Bunnymund had caught on to the younger guardian's embarrassment and all around uneasiness about the necessary task early on in their relationship and knew a few surefire ways to distract Jack during the process to make it bearable; perhaps even a bit pleasant.

Bunnymund went to work marking Jack with trails of dark love bites starting at the nape of the winter spirit's neck and ending somewhere around his collar bone. The entire time the Pooka was doing this, Jack made a point to focus solely on the affectionate, familiar touch rather than the personally invasive one; he let muscle memory take care of the latter.

When he felt his body was officially ready, Jack removed his fingers and squeezed Bunny's forearm—it was a silent way of communicating what the young guardian was a bit too humiliated to say with most of his rational brain intact that had been established their first or second time. Though, before he let Bunnymund go any farther, he very hurriedly coated his hand with more Vaseline and made sure the Pooka was thoroughly lubricated because, seriously, it would hurt enough _with _the preparations, Jack didn't like to entertain the thought of what sort of hell it would be if they skipped any of them.

Jack didn't have time to blink before he was on his back with both wrists pinned by strong, warm paws. His neck was attacked one last time as the grip on his wrists moved to the underside of his knees and guided his legs up off the cool dirt. They held this position for several insufferably long seconds before Jack finally decided to speak up.

"Seriously? I have been waiting for _three months_ and you decide to take fore—" Jack was cut off by an acute sting traveling up his spine. He sucked in a sharp breath, clawing at the packed dirt in an attempt to latch onto something solid as icy tears pooled in the corners of his eyes—he would never get over that initial pain. Bunnymund grinned sympathetically at the winter spirit and dipped his head to nuzzle the crook of Jack's neck.

Bunny hummed against Jack's skin, savoring the younger guardian's crisp, explicitly wintery scent. He did this mostly to temporarily muffle eager primal instincts while Jack adjusted to the new intrusion and God was he relieved when he was given the quiet okay to move.

Jack's muscles eased gratefully when Bunnymund began to pull out, but he had little time to relax before he was rammed into again, forcing an involuntary moan from the back of his throat. It didn't take long for unparalleled pleasure to replace the blinding pain and when it did, Jack abandoned the disrupted soil at his sides and hooked his arms around Bunnymund's neck, already panting through erratic breathing. He wrapped his legs around Bunny's waist, pulling the Pooka close and rolling his hips to meet each thrust in euphoric rhythm, drawing low grunts and an occasional moan from the older guardian.

Even through shallow, hard breaths and nearly insatiable lust, Bunnymund managed to murmur the three simple words that Jack had so long desired to hear. It was soft and unimposing; it could even perhaps be labeled as sweet nothings muttered into a lover's ear as almost an afterthought or reflex, but even if that were the case, it still rekindled some deep, foreign flame inside the winter spirit that he was pretty sure would scald him if he dwelled on it. Jack was already teetering on the edge and those three, tiny words nearly pushed him over that edge.

It was everything he needed, everything he longed for—to be touched, to be held, to be whispered to—all the things he'd been deprived of for three hundred long years. And damn if he weren't too proud to admit that the mutual affection and intimacy were what caused him to get so incurably twitterpated and frosty when he was with the older guardian.

Jack moaned again into the fur of Bunnymund's neck as he neared his peak and with one last strong thrust—one that hit that sensitive bundle of nerves dead-on—he lost it. He somehow found a way to cry out the Pooka's name with an exceedingly raw throat—had he really been making _that_ much noise?—as his back went rigid and he climaxed; the feeling of release was incredible, all the pent-up sexual frustration was stripped away and all that was left was numb satisfaction. A few seconds following, Bunnymund reached his limit, prying one final, weak moan out of the teen still clinging to him.

When Bunny pulled out, Jack whimpered tiredly at the loss. The Pooka chuckled and lazily dropped down onto the dirt floor of the burrow, still hugging Jack close to him. The younger guardian uncoiled his limp arms from around Bunnymund's neck and brought them down to rest between his and the Pooka's chests.

With a weary chortle, Jack lolled his head back so he could lock eyes with Bunnymund.

"Hey Cottontail, I know it's late, but happy Easter."

Bunny pecked the top of Jack's head fondly.

"Thanks Snowflake."

They laid blissfully entangled for several minutes until, just as quietly as before, Bunnymund mumbled those three words again and only moments before slipping into another peaceful nap, Jack was able to return them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yeah… so corny it's still on the cob right? Don't judge me, it's one in the morning and I shouldn't even be up writing this because I have a freaking dentist's appointment at 7:40 tomorrow morning. **

**Aaaaand, because proof-reading is for squares (like pants, electric bills, and Math) I decided I'll do it tomorrow once it's posted hehe…**

**Reviewers will be rewarded with chocolate Easter candy, but Flamers will be pelted with non-hard boiled eggs and you will get hurt… and sticky… all-and-all it won't be pleasant for you, but it will for me (the pelting, not the getting flamed part). **

**~Roxy~**


End file.
